


Looking for someone

by MagicalFae



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalFae/pseuds/MagicalFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for someone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own PJO characters.

"Where is she!" demanded Lorraine, looking between us.

He turned to Annabeth the same question danced back and forth in her eyes. How do we tell her that Dria didn't want to see her without hurting her?

"Well?" she crossed her arms eyeing us coldly.

Again he and Annabeth stared at each other. What do we tell her her eyes seem to say? Percy wasn't very good at comforting people no matter how much people say he was. He certainly wasn't like Annabeth that could think at the top of her head on the spot. Usually. Okay mostly Percy blurts things out when he's nervous. Now was one of those moments. He didn't want to keep anything from her. He knew how that felt. It was not pleasant. Especially when you find out that your best friend is a satyr and you are a demigod, your father is a Greek god. That would blow anyone's head over.

"Lorraine…" "Ow!"

Annabeth elbowed him in the ribs before he could say any more. "She needs time."

Lorraine gritted her teeth, " . . ." Her eyes flashed, "Where is she?"

"Percy, Annabeth. What's going on? Who are talking to?"

Chiron rolled his wheel chair across the clean cut grass where they were hidden under Thalia's old tree. His face in shadows. It was clear he wanted to help. Lorraine took advantage of our distraction and pushed past us towards Chiron causing him to smack into the tree and Annabeth to stumble. She towered over him leaning far too closely that couldn't be too comfy.

"Where _is_ she? Bring her to me."

Chiron wasn't to be intimidated and raised an eyebrow, "May I ask who you are referring to?"

Lorraine straightened clenching her jaw. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply through her nose letting it out loosely, then opened them. "My sister."

"I see." His eyes flickered to us briefly.

"Do you?"

"Who might you be exactly?" he asked politely acting like he didn't hear her question.

"Zamora," she said impatiently. "Lorraine Zamora."

His eyes widened. "Follow me." Shooting us one last look he twists his wheel chair around. Lorraine steps forward to follow…

"No! Wait!"

Annabeth desperately looks at me then back, trying to keep her voice calm. "We'll get her." She gestured from him to her. Chiron looked puzzled. Lorraine however looked like she might tear our eyes out. They didn't protest. Although Lorraine eyes burned a hole in his back the whole way. Annabeth dragged him along to Athena cabin. He wasn't complaining. It was relief to be free from under her gaze. He didn't know what Annabeth's plan was. All he knew was that they needed to know how Dria felt about explaining herself to her sister considering she wouldn't leave until she saw her. Would she object?


End file.
